


And that’s how she came to have a demon as a companion.

by dystini



Series: Demons [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute and adorable, Demon Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, He knows stuff but has never done it., Oral Sex, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystini/pseuds/dystini
Summary: Jack o lanterns were originally carved turnips.  They were set in windows to scare away bad spirits and demons.One All Hallow’s Eve everyone put out their turnips as usual and the spirits and demons all stayed away, except for one.Meleri had a tendency to take in strays.
Series: Demons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933609
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	And that’s how she came to have a demon as a companion.

Jack o'lanterns were originally carved turnips. They were set in windows to scare away bad spirits and demons.

One All Hallow’s Eve everyone put out their turnips as usual and the spirits and demons all stayed away, except for one. 

He stood before a house staring at the turnip in the window. “That’s very pretty,” he said to himself.

Someone started screaming, “Demon!” and all of the residents of the house poured outside yelling and screaming for him to go away.

He ran, putting his hands over his ears. “You could have just asked me to go.”

He went to another house and the same thing happened. “Why do you have to be so loud and annoying?” he mumbled as he ran away.

This happened at house after house until he got to one at the end of the lane, set away from the others a little. 

“Oh, that one is so beautiful. I could stare at it forever,” he said reverently.

Eventually, the resident of the house, a woman with wild red hair, noticed him and came out yelling at him to go away.

“But I’m not doing anything.” he protested. “I’m just admiring the turnip. It’s so very beautiful.”

“It’s supposed to scare you away.”

“It’s not scary at all.”

“You’re not a normal demon, are you?”

“I guess not. The other demons don’t seem to like me much. They make fun of me all the time.”

She looked at him. He was on the small side for a demon, although still quite big for a human. He wasn’t really ugly or scary looking if you overlooked the red skin and horns and the pointy tail and hooves. She sighed. She really had to get over this tendency to take in strays.

What’s your name?”

“Vrurzhoirzorr.”

She blinked at the string of sounds that came out of his mouth. She was pretty sure she wasn’t even capable of making some of those sounds. “I’m going to call you Zorr if that’s alright with you.”

“That’s fine.” He didn’t care what she called him as long as he could admire the turnip.

“I’m Meleri. Come inside.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Come in and you can look at the turnip all you want.”

And that’s how she came to have a demon as a companion.

“Zorr, what would you like for breakfast?” she asked the morning after he arrived.

“I’m not hungry.”

“You’re not?”

“No. Won’t be for a couple of days.”

“Why?”

“Ate a deer yesterday.”

She realized that demons ate like some big animals, gorging themselves and then not eating for days. For a moment, she worried about how she was going to feed him but reasoned that he could probably go out and hunt his own food.

She glanced into the corner. It had been a day since Zorr arrived and he was still sitting there admiring the turnip. She debated starting a fire but decided against it. She didn’t need to cook anything right now and it was still quite warm in the cottage. As she thought about it, she remembered that she’d barely had a fire going since Zorr arrived. Odd, since it was not that warm outside.

She looked at him again and smiled. Zorr’s tail was swishing across the floor, several cats trying to pounce on it. By the look on his face, she’d say he was doing it on purpose. She watched as Shadow, her big bold tomcat, climbed right into Zorr’s lap, making himself comfortable and going to sleep. She’d noticed that her cats seemed to like Zorr, always sleeping near him. She went over, petting several of the cats as they twined around her legs. Sitting on a nearby chair, she picked up her knitting, wondering why she suddenly felt so warm. Looking at Zorr and then the cats surrounding him, it hit her. He was radiating quite a bit of heat. That explained why she hadn’t need much of a fire.

A day or two later he got her attention. “Meleri, there is something wrong with the turnip.”

“What do you mean?” She came over and took a look.

“It’s not as beautiful as it used to be.”

It was true that the turnip had seen better days. Some parts were drying and curling, The inside was a little soft and starting to rot and the outside was showing the effects of being handled by the demon’s hot hands.

“I’m sorry Zorr but this is the natural order of things. It was never meant to last forever.” She laid a comforting hand on his arm.

“Can’t you fix it?”

“No, I can’t. I could carve a new one but this one will continue to get worse.”

“Will you carve a new one?” he looked hopeful.

“I really don’t want to. It’s supposed to be a once a year tradition. It’s also very difficult.”

“Oh. I understand.” He looked sad.

She thought it was so unfair how a sad demon could look so adorable. “Maybe I could teach you how to carve your own turnip.”

“Really?” His face brightened.

“Yes. But not right now. I have chores to do.”

“Can I help?” He hoped his help would speed things up so she could teach him sooner.

“Of course.” 

He followed her outside where she loaded his arms with wood, enough to last several days. Once that was stacked neatly by the fireplace, it was back outside for the weekly washing. She got the firepit ready and was heading inside for a coal to light it when he stopped her. He flicked some sparks off of his fingertips and had the fire going in seconds.

“Well, that’s a useful talent,” she commented.

He beamed, happy to have been helpful. He set the heavy pot in the frame above the fire and carried water to fill it for her. He found ways to be helpful throughout the process of washing, his strength making things much easier for her.

She watched him as he carried the tub of dirty water across the yard to dump it and came to a shocking realization. “Zorr, you’re naked!”

“Umm, yes.” He was confused as to why this was a big deal.

“You can’t walk around naked like that.”

“Why not? It’s not like I’m cold. I’ve never worn clothes.”

“It’s not proper.”

“I’m a demon.”

“Yes, but you can’t be naked in public. You’ll scandalize everyone. I’ll make you some clothes.”

He didn’t see the point but agreed just to make her happy. When they’d finished, he carried the basket of clean clothes into the house for her. After he set it down, she put her hand on his arm.

“Thank you. You were a lot of help today.”

That evening she gave him his first lesson in turnip carving. She knelt beside him as he sat on the floor, her head not even reaching his shoulder. She placed a bowl for the scraps between them and started hollowing out the turnip, going slowly so he could see what she was doing and then handed it and the knife to him.

“You try.”

He did and it went well for a bit, but his strength made cutting the tough root much easier. He accidentally cut all the way through one side. He grumbled in frustration.

“It’s fine,” she reassured him, taking the turnip and knife back. She trimmed it and started to hollow it out again. She handed it back.

“Slow and gentle.” she cautioned him.

He tried again, with more success. Soon it was roughly hollowed out.

“Very good.” She smiled at him and he smiled back, pleased with himself. “Now we just need to even things out and make the walls thinner.”

She demonstrated and then let him try. It was fiddly work and not easy for his large fingers to do. A piece broke off and then another and he dropped the turnip into the bowl.

“This is too difficult.”

“It just takes practice.” She soothed him. “You’ve done quite well for a first try.” She hugged his arm, rubbing her cheek on his skin. “I’m proud of you. We’ll try again tomorrow.”

The next morning she started working on his clothing. She decided on trousers first, for modesty’s sake. He was grumpy about it but stood for her to take his measurements. That’s when she learned that demons were rather well endowed. This realization very nearly smacked her in the face as she stood before him, measuring tape in hand.

“Oh my,” she exclaimed as his cock began to harden before her eyes.

“I’m sorry, It’s got a mind of its own.”

She giggled. “I’m familiar with how cocks work. I was just surprised.”

“You are?” If demons could blush, he would be blushing at that moment. “I mean, I thought humans only did that once they were married. Are you a widow?”

“No, I’ve never been married. It’s not difficult to find a willing man when I want one.”

“That’s not proper, is it?”

“No, it’s not. I’m not exactly considered proper nor do I want to be.”

“Hmm.” Her answer seemed to confuse him.

She went back to her task, taking his measurements. As she worked, her mind drifted over the conversation and the event that prompted it. Before this moment she had not considered Zorr as a sexual being. Evidence to the contrary was standing to attention in front of her and she found herself beginning to wonder. Never mind the propriety, she wondered was it even physically possible for a human and a demon to have sex? Looking at his cock, she rather thought it would be possible. She pushed the thoughts aside. Now was not the time to be thinking about such things. She had work to do. By the end of the day she had two pairs of trousers cut out and ready to be sewn and Zorr had created more bits for her stew after his next attempt at hollowing out a turnip.

By the end of the week, she’d finished sewing one pair of trousers and Zorr had successfully learned to hollow out a turnip. The actual carving was taking more time and produced more turnip bits.

“Try these on.” She held the trousers out to him.

“Do I have to?”

“Yes.”

“Why?” he actually whined as he said the word.

“It’s part of human culture to cover oneself. You’re now living around humans, you need to follow their customs.”

“But you said you’re not considered proper so why do I need to follow the custom?”

“Sometimes it’s just easier that way.”

He sighed and took the trousers from her. She helped him get his tail into the hole she’d made for it and showed him how to fasten them.

“They itch,” he complained.

“They do not.”

“I don’t want to wear them.”

“You don’t have to.” She held up a hand to stop him from speaking. “But if you don’t, you have two choices. Never go outside or go back to where you came from.”

He scowled. He did not want to go back. It was so much nicer here with Meleri. She was kind to him. He didn’t want to stay inside either. He liked helping her with her chores. It made him feel useful. He liked being useful.

“I’ll wear them.”

“You only have to wear them if you’re going outside. You can be naked in the house if you want.”

“Good.” He promptly took the trousers off.

When Zorr first arrived, he didn’t seem to sleep. She later learned that he did sleep and just curled up on the floor when he was tired. That evening, she tried to coax him into her bed.

“Zorr, you don’t have to sleep on the floor. There’s room here in the bed for you.”

“Even I know that a male and female sleeping together isn’t proper among humans.” He responded, still miffed from the clothing discussion earlier.

“I told you I’m not really proper. I feel bad that you’re sleeping on the floor.”

“But I have to wear clothes because it’s proper. But now I can sleep with you and that’s not proper. It’s too confusing.”

“I don’t mind that you prefer to be naked. It’s just that it would bother others and they’d cause a fuss. It’s just easier for you to wear clothes and avoid the fuss.”

“You’re not the one wearing clothes you don’t like.” He grumped. “It’s not easier for me.”

“She didn’t know how to respond to that. She tried “I’m sorry...” 

“Don’t want to talk about it anymore.” He interrupted. “I’ll stay here on the floor.” 

Weeks went by and she finished sewing the rest of Zorr’s clothes. He successfully carved his first turnip and proudly displayed it in the window. This was a relief for her. She getting tired of turnip stew. The weather grew colder and she now had to keep a small fire going. His body heat was no longer enough to keep the cottage warm.

Now that he had clothes to wear she took him along when she went shopping. Not unexpectedly, this caused something of a stir in the village. 

“Demon!” someone screamed, others started echoing the cry.

“Oh calm down. It’s fine,” she called, already exasperated. Zorr tried to hide behind her despite the fact that the top of her head didn’t even reach his shoulder.

Her immediate neighbors had gotten used to seeing him working around her yard and this helped to soothe the rest of the village.

“Oh, that’s just her pet demon. He’s harmless. You know her. She’s eccentric, always picking up strays.” they reassured the others.

“He’s not my pet. He’s my companion.” She protested vehemently. Calling him a pet implied that he was an animal and while not human he certainly was not a beast. The rest of the statement didn’t bother her. She was eccentric and she did take in strays. Wary of angering her, for they were not entirely sure she wasn’t a witch, they promptly stopped calling him her pet, at least when she could hear them.

She did her shopping, Zorr dutifully at her side, adding her purchases to the baskets he carried as she went from shop to shop.

“I guess he’s not that scary.” One villager whispered to another.

“He seems kind of useful.” Another one said.

By the time her shopping was finished, the whispers had faded away and everyone seemed to accept him, although not so much that they would actually speak to him.

They returned home and he stripped off the clothing as soon as he was inside, while she put away her purchases.

“I don’t see why I had to wear the clothes. They still fussed,” he grumbled.

“It would have been worse if you were naked.”

“I don’t see how.”

“They’d have been convinced you were there to ravage them or something like that.”

“That’s just silly. I don’t even know them. Why would I even think about ravaging them?”

“So you only think about ravaging people you know?” she teased.

“I...uhh...” He didn’t know how to respond to her teasing.

She noticed his discomfort immediately, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“It’s alright,” he said quietly. “It’s just that I’ve...I’ve never...”

“Had sex?” she asked.

“Yeah. I mean, I’m a demon. I know all about it. I’ve just never...done it.”

“May I ask why not?”

“I told you that the other demons didn’t like me and made fun of me. A female kissed me once but when I tried...” he trailed off but she understood what he meant to say. “She just laughed at me. Looking back, she probably only kissed me because of a dare or as a joke.”

“Oh Zorr.” She came over to him. “May I hug you?”

“Yes?” he said uncertainly. No one had ever asked to hug him before.

She wrapped her arms around him as far as she could, pressing her cheek against his body.

“This probably sounds all wrong but I can’t think of any other way to say it. You might not be a proper demon, but you’re a good friend and I’m glad you’re here with me.”

He put his arms around her. “Thanks. That does make me feel better.”

She tried not to think about how good his body felt against her. After the discussion they’d just had, now was not the time for such thoughts.

The cold spell got worse and when she went to bed she shivered for a while before falling asleep. 

The second night she lay shivering she decided to try again to get Zorr to sleep in the bed.

“Zorr, please join me.”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

“I’m cold and I’d really appreciate your heat.”

“Umm.”

“Please. I’m freezing and I want you.”

“You want me?”

She swore to herself for her poor choice of words. She knew she had to be careful with her response. “Right now I want your warmth. Anything else can be discussed when I’m not tired and shivering.”

She heard movement in the dark and soon he got into the bed next to her. She immediately scooted over, burrowing into his chest. “Thank you.” she murmured.

In the morning she woke toasty warm and being held like a teddy bear. Zorr had his face buried in her hair, one arm under her head like a pillow and the other around her waist holding her close. She lay there, just enjoying it. It had been a long time since she woke with someone in her bed.

That afternoon Meleri sat spinning at her wheel. Zorr lay on the floor nearby dragging a piece of yarn across the floor for the cats to chase.

“About last night.” he began hesitantly.

She decided to get it out in the open. “Yes, I want you. I didn’t mean to say it last night and I don’t expect you to want me. But it’s good that it’s out in the open now and...I’m babbling, aren’t I?

He chuckled. “You are. And...” he took a deep breath. “I want you too.”

“Really? I wouldn’t have thought you’d find me attractive considering you thought a scarily carved turnip was beautiful.”

“You’ve grown on me.”

She giggled.

He sat up. “By demon standards, no, you’re not pretty but neither am I. I’m too small and weak and useless to them. But to you, I’m big and strong and useful. You’ve been so kind to me and taken me in, given me a home. I’ve never really felt like I had a home before. You’ve become beautiful to me.”

She stopped spinning halfway through his speech, turning to look at him. When he was done, she got up and went to him, climbing into his lap. She took his head in her hands, looking right into his eyes.

“That was the most wonderful thing anyone has ever said to me.” Then she kissed him.

“Really?”

“Yes. Like you, I’m something of a misfit amongst my own kind. Even here in this village, which is honestly filled with misfits, I’m still the oddest person around.”

“So we can be misfits together?”

“No, well yes...sort of. I mean together we fit, not misfit.” She kissed him again and stood up. “Come on, let's see just how well we fit.”

“Right now?”

“Unless you don’t want to. I don’t want you to do anything you’re not ready for.”

“I want to. I just didn’t think you’d want to. It’s the middle of the day.”

“All the better to see what we’re doing.” She led him to the bed.

He lay on his back on the bed. She got on her knees beside him and for the first time, really looked him over. He was so very big. It would take three of her to make one of him. His red skin stretched tautly over massive muscles. She wondered what he would taste like, what it would feel like to run her tongue over his hairless body. She realized that she was now allowed to do just that. She leaned over and ran her tongue over his nipple, smiling when a tiny groan escaped him. His skin was velvety with just the faintest hint of brimstone.

She moved higher on the bed, so she could reach his face, leaning down to kiss him hungrily. Her fingers traced over his cheekbones, along his jaw and down his neck. He whimpered at her gentle touch.

She pulled back. “May I touch your horns?”

He nodded. She reached up, running her fingers down the length of them, rubbing lightly on the skin around the base. He moaned.

“You like that?”

“Yes. I didn’t know it felt that good.”

“Good to know.” She continued to rub the base of his horns as she kissed him. He hesitantly put his hand on her back, the heat of it seeping through her dress. She suddenly, desperately wanted to feel his hand on her skin. She pulled away, getting off the bed.

“What’s wrong?” Zorr asked, concern heavy in his voice.

“Nothing. I just need to get out of this dress.”

His eyes were fixed on her as she removed her clothing, finally standing naked beside the bed.

“You’re so tiny.” he gasped.

“You’re just now noticing that?”

“I’ve never really looked. It seemed rude to watch when you were changing.”

He looked down at his fully hard cock and back at her. “How is that ever going to fit?”

“We’ll figure it out.” She climbed back onto the bed and then on top of him, lying flat against him, his cock between her knees, bracing her hands on either side of his head. She wiggled a bit to get comfortable and he groaned, his hands going to her shoulders and lower back, holding her still.

“Don’t do that.”

“What? Wriggle?”

“Yes. You have no idea how good that feels.”

“I’m pretty sure I do.” She smirked before she kissed him once more. “The whole point of this is to feel good.” 

She licked and kissed down his neck, wriggling against him as she moved down his body. He groaned, his hands caressing her back and ass, keeping her on top of him. Her lips slipped down his throat, her body shifting ever lower until she could go no further. His big, hot cock between her thighs pressed against her and she could not help but rub herself on it. They both moaned as her wet center slid along the length of his cock.

She forced herself to stop, mumbling, “Not ready yet.”

“What’s that?”

“Reminding myself that I need a lot more preparation before I take that cock of yours, no matter how much I want it right now.” She got off of him, laying back on the bed. “Come here and touch me,” she beckoned to him.

He rolled onto his side, gently placing his hand on her stomach, sliding it up to engulf her breast. She smiled encouragingly at him and he moved his hand to her other breast. His fingers flicked over her nipples and she gasped. He leaned down, dragging his rough tongue over her skin and she moaned, her hand smoothing down the back of his head. He licked long hot paths up to her neck and back down, licking and sucking on her nipples. She moaned louder, her fingernails digging into his shoulder.

He realized there was not enough room for him to do what he wanted to do next. He got off the bed. “Come over here.”

She scooted over to the edge of the bed. He leaned over her, his hands sliding down her sides over her hips and down her legs as his tongue licked over her stomach and hips. She sighed happily, loving the feel of his hot hands and tongue on her skin. He knelt, putting her legs over his shoulders, lowering his face between her thighs.

She gasped at the first touch of his tongue exploring her folds. Her hands fisted into the sheets when it flicked over her clit. She moaned loudly when it probed her, slipping inside her easily. He licked and sucked at her clit, occasionally slipping his tongue inside her while she moaned and thrashed on the bed. Her orgasm crashed over her and she cried out her pleasure. He started to pull away.

“No, use your fingers. Get me ready for your cock.” she managed to get out as she panted.

He obeyed, slipping a finger inside of her, working it in and out, leaning down to lick at her clit. 

The pleasure kept rolling through her. “Another,” she gasped. She whimpered as he added a finger but the slight pain faded quickly into pleasure. She felt another orgasm getting near. “One more,” she told him. He did, sucking on her clit as he worked it into her and her world exploded with pleasure. By the time she came back to herself, he had joined her on the bed, holding her in his arms.

“Are you alright?” he asked as her eyes fluttered open.

“Yes.” she snuggled into him. “Give me a minute and I’ll be ready.”

She reached up and pulled his head down, kissing him eagerly before getting up. He rolled onto his back. 

“Scoot up.”

He sat against the headboard of the bed as she stood over him. Putting one hand on his shoulder for balance she used the other to guide his cock into position and slowly lowered herself. She felt the head of his cock start to enter her and took a deep breath, releasing it as inch by inch, she sunk onto his cock. When she felt she could take no more she stopped, just a few inches short of taking all of him. She relished the feel of his hot thick cock inside her, filling her as she’d never been filled before.

She looked at him, seeing a look of awe on his face. “You are amazing,” she told him.

“Me? You’re the amazing one,” he replied, hardly able to look away from the sight of her impaled on his cock.

She began to move, letting him slip in and out of her. He moaned at the feel of her, wet and tight, around his cock. She rode him, hanging onto his shoulders, kissing anywhere she could reach. His hands slipped under her, helping her move. She moaned every time he filled her. His moans grew deeper, turning into growls as he began to try to thrust up into her. She worked with his motions, controlling the depth of his cock. His hands tightened on her body as he came with a roar. She rode out his orgasm until his body went limp, completely spent.

She pulled herself off of his cock, snuggling against him, leaning her cheek on his chest as she listened to his heartbeat slowing. After awhile his arms went around her and she lifted her head to look at him.

“That was...I don’t have words to describe it.” his voice rumbled over her.

“I’m glad you like it because I think I’m going to want to do it as often as we can,” she replied.

He chuckled. “Me too.”

And they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to chat with me and others in a private setting? Keep up to date on my writing progress. Sometimes I even ask for suggestions or help. If you are unfamiliar with Discord or have heard it’s only for gamers and voice chat, this is not true. Most of it is actually text chat and while voice chat is available, I won’t be encouraging its use (I’m shy about speaking out loud.) It’s free to use. You must be 18 or older to join. Hope to see you there.
> 
> https://discord.gg/syAqrfzSEP


End file.
